Fiebre
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: ...Siente su cuerpo arder, un increíble calor le rodea pero aun así se muestra decidido.."


_**Fiebre**_

**  
**Siente su cuerpo arder, un increíble calor le rodea pero aun así se muestra decidido ante los otros dos miembros de la banda quienes trabajaban arduamente en el estudio de grabación.

Con suerte ha podido grabar unas tres canciones pero su cuerpo ya le pide un descanso así que no sabe hasta cuando podrá soportar.

-Ryu-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Noriko un tanto preocupada.  
-Si Nori-chan, tranquila estoy bien-  
-¿de verdad?- le volvió a cuestionar- no te ves muy bien.  
-no es nada, en verdad estoy bien- intentó tranquilizarla con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.  
-esta bien- dijo la chica dándose por vencida- Bueno creo que podemos tomar un descanso… la verdad estoy agotada- suspiró sentándose en una silla para luego levantarse de súbito asustando al cantante.  
-Nori-chan, ¿estás bien?-  
-si Ryu-chan… ahora que lo pienso será mejor que valla por un refresco- salió de la habitación no sin antes darle una larga e intensa mirada a cierto rubio que no había dicho nada desde hace un buen rato luego con una sonrisa salió hacía el pasillo para buscar su refresco.

Dentro de la habitación todo estaba en silencio tan solo se escuchaba unos pequeños jadeos por parte de cierto cantante que intentaba pasar desapercibido.  
Por otra parte cierto rubio lo miraba intensamente tratando de descubrir que era lo que le sucedía porque a simple vista podría decir que no se encontraba muy bien aunque el hiciera todos los intentos posibles por esconderlo.

Para el cantante el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas hasta ya comenzaba a ver doble pero por ninguna razón se iría, él tenía que cumplir con el plazo del lanzamiento del nuevo material de Nittle Grasper. Tan rápido como ese pensamiento llegó sintió un gran mareo que lo hizo recostarse de la pared. A tal acto hizo presencia cierto rubio que le miraba preocupado.

-¿Seguro que estas bien Ryuichi?- preguntó acercándose al cantante quien al ver tal acción se levanto abruptamente alejándose del presidente.  
-Si Tohma, estoy bien… no tienes de que preocuparte- le dedicó una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera pero Tohma no era cualquiera y sabía que algo le sucedía a Ryuichi.  
-Claro que me preocupo… eres mi amigo y me importa lo que pueda pasarte-  
-no tienes porque hacerlo- lentamente se alejó de su contacto.  
-aunque no tenga que hacerlo lo hago… y con gusto- el chico hablaba con toda la sinceridad del mundo.  
-Eso lo sé Tohma- el chico de cabello verde se fue a sentar en la misma silla que había ocupado Noriko minutos atrás pero se vio detenido por el brazo.  
-y si lo sabes… entonces, ¿por qué te escondes?-  
-yo no me estoy escondiendo Tohma- se defendió pero el rubio lo miraba nuevamente de manera intensa haciendo sentirle un tanto incómodo.  
-entonces, ¿por qué me mientes?- preguntó seriamente  
-no te estoy mintiendo-  
-basta de hacerte el fuerte Ryuichi a simple vista puedo darme cuenta de que algo te pasa- el rubio le miró dolido. El chico se quedó callado un buen rato cosa que inquietó al rubio quien comenzó a acercársele.- ¿Qué te sucede Ryuichi?- le preguntó ya estando al frente de él. El chico de ojos azules lo miró por un buen rato en el que Tohma pudo darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, Ryuichi jadeaba y tenía las mejillas muy rojas, con cuidado y preocupación Tohma colocó una mano en la frente del cantante sorprendiéndose de lo caliente que estaba.- Por Dios Ryuichi estás ardiendo- exclamó pero el cantante parecía estar ausente- Ryuichi- le llamó una vez- Ryuichi- lo llamó de nuevo tomándolo por ambos brazos.

Perdía poco a poco la conciencia, el calor era muy abrumador que tan solo quería irse a dar una ducha pero no podía él tenía que quedarse para así poder cumplir el plazo. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con Tohma quien lo miraba con visible preocupación, él le sonrió para calmarlo.

-Tohma, estoy bien- fue la última frase coherente que pudo idear su cerebro ya que segundos más tarde caía desmayado entre los brazos de cierto rubio.  
-¡RYUICHI!- exclamó entre asustado y preocupado aquel rubio al ver como su amigo se desplomaba entre sus brazos al tiempo en que la puerta se abría dejando ver a una muy sorprendida Noriko.  
-¿Qué pasó Tohma?- preguntó alarmada acercándose a su amigo quien cargaba a su otro amigo en brazos.  
-Ryuichi se acaba de desmayar tiene la fiebre muy alta- explicó rápidamente el chico de ojos verdes.  
-Es mejor que lo llevemos a la clínica- advirtió la chica de cabello morado.  
-Vamos- Tohma salió de la habitación con Ryuichi en brazos seguidos por una muy preocupada Noriko, subieron al auto de Tohma y fueron en dirección a una clínica para que pudieran atender a Ryuichi.

* * *

Ya llevaba un buen rato esperando, miraba el reloj cada dos por tres pendiente de alguna enfermera que pudiera darle noticias sobre Ryuichi, a su lado Noriko esta igual que él, realmente preocupada por la salud del cantante.  
Más minutos pasaron hasta que al fin una enfermera se digno a hablarles.

-el paciente ya está estable, tenía una fiebre muy alta pero logramos bajarla a tiempo… ahora solo necesita descansar- les explicó una joven enfermera de unos 24 años de edad.  
-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?- preguntó un poco más aliviado al saber que el peligro ya había pasado.  
-Por el momento no es conveniente pero cuando sea trasladado a Observación se los haré saber-  
-Muchas gracias- agradeció Noriko sentándose en una incómoda silla de la sala de espera. La enfermera se alejó de ellos.- Por lo menos ahora sabemos que esta bien- comentó aliviada la tecladista.  
-Si- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, las palabras le morían en los labios tan solo por saber que Ryuichi estaba bien aunque aún así le enojaba no poder verlo. Cierta chica notó esa contrariedad.  
-Tranquilo Tohma, ahora él está bien, solo necesita descansar y tú deberías hacer lo mismo-  
-Estoy bien Noriko- dijo sin más.  
-de acuerdo. Si me necesitas estaré en la cafetería.  
-Si- La chica se alejó dejando a un solo presidente perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué razón tenía Ryuichi para hacer algo tan irresponsable? Si él no se sentía bien, tenía que haberlo notificado antes y así podían haber evitado esa desagradable visita a la clínica. Ensimismado en sus cavilaciones estaba cuando la misma enfermera que le avisó sobre la salud de Ryuichi le llamaba para avisarle que el chico ya había sido trasladado, que podía visitarlo y que además estaba despierto.

Su cara se iluminó de alegría y sin chistar siguió a la enfermera para que lo llevara hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Ryuichi, olvidándose por completo de avisarle a Noriko.  
Subió unos cuantos pisos por el ascensor y recorrió unos cuantos pasillos hasta dar con una puerta blanca que tenía el número 16 grabado en el centro.

-Aquí es- le hizo saber la enfermera retirándose. Tohma con mucha paciencia posó su mano en el pomo para después girarlo, entrando de lleno en la habitación.

Se olvido de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor para fijar su atención en ese chico de cabello verde y mirada azul intensa que estaba acostado en aquella cama blanca, lucía tan débil como frágil, con paso pausado se acercó hasta la cama.

-Ryuichi- susurró. El aludido abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la preocupada e intensa mirada del rubio. El cantante le esquivó por completo.- Vamos Ryuichi mírame- era una orden y aún así sonaba a una dulce súplica. Muy lentamente el chico le devolvió la mirada.  
Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que uno de los dos se dignara a romper el silencio que los envolvía.  
-Tohma- habló el chico. El rubio buscó un taburete y lo acercó para poder sentarse al lado de la cama.  
-Me preocupe- le confesó finalmente.  
-te dije que no tenías porque hacerlo-  
-y aun así lo hago- le sonrió con cariño.  
-Tohma yo…- intentó disculparse el cantante.  
-no tiene porque hacerlo Ryu-chan- El chico lo miró directamente a los ojos- Lo único que importa ahora es que estas bien- Sin esperar respuesta alguna Tohma se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a Ryuichi y depositar un casto beso en la frente, algo sudorosa, del chico.

Ryuichi a tal acto solo pudo cerrar los ojos disfrutando de aquella muestra de afecto.  
Tohma sonrió complacido y de a poco se fue alejando.

-No te vayas- pidió Ryuichi.  
-solo si quieres que me quede-  
-quédate Tohma, por favor- le pidió nuevamente  
-no me iré a ninguna parte- le habló de forma tranquila y sincera, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa que era solo para él.

Poco a poco los hermosos ojos azules de Ryuichi se fueron cerrando dejándose vencer por el cansancio mientras Tohma se posaba a su lado velando por su sueño.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colaban por entre las ventanas dando un poco de luz a la habitación, Ryuichi se despertaba muy despacio hasta que siente "algo" a un lado, gira la vista y se encuentra con un Tohma plácidamente dormido, el chico sonrió al imaginar que Tohma se había quedado toda la noche a su lado. Con mucho cuidado y pesar se dio la tarea de despertarle.

-Buenos días Tohma- le saludó sonriente  
-Buenos días Ryuichi- El rubio se levantó desperezándose un poco bajo la atenta mirada del cantante pero decidió pasarlo por alto. En eso entraba un médico a la habitación.

-Buenos días Ryuichi, veo que estas mejor- habló en forma de saludo el hombre.  
-Si-  
-Bueno estoy seguro que dentro de unas pocas horas podrás irte a casa por ahora solo descansa y es mejor que te olvides del trabajo por unos días-  
-Pero…- intentó replicar.  
-nada de peros Ryu-chan, ya oíste al médico, debes descansar- le habló dulcemente- No se preocupe, yo me encargare de eso-  
-en ese entonces lo dejo en sus manos- sin más que decir el médico salió de la habitación.  
-Tohma… no tienes que hacerlo-  
-eso lo sé, pero tú bien sabes que deseo hacerlo- El cantante se sorprendió ante el comentario aunque no sabía con exactitud lo que quería decir.  
-Gracias-  
-no tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa- ante ese comentario las mejillas de Ryuichi adoptaron un lindo sonrojo que era totalmente adorable ante los ojos de Tohma.  
-Ryuichi- le llamó en un susurró.  
-¿sí?- El rubio se le acercó para dejar, nuevamente, un tierno beso en la frente del chico.  
-Te quiero- Tohma se levantó y sin mirarle salió de la habitación, dejando a un Ryuichi con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y con un sonrojo en las mejillas acompañado de los fuertes latidos de su corazón.


End file.
